


Nightmares

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dry Orgasm, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's sleeptalking provided Virus with just the right amount of entertainment to get him through the night. And perfect timing, too. Virus was about to jump out the damn window-at least that would give him some sort of a thrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Virus couldn't sleep.

Whether it was his habit of drinking alcohol late at night, or the obnoxious snoring in his left ear, echoing through the room with the gross, nasally sound.

Whatever was keeping him awake didn't matter because this was how every night went. He would be awake all hours, without a wink of sleep. He would lay down, hope for the sleep that would never come, and simply stare at the ceiling, until there was a sunrise to watch and a cup of tea to be brewed.

Every morning. Seven days a week, this trend continued.

Trip always poked fun at him for taking naps during the day when they had free time from doing the yakuza's dirty work in their territory in the Old Residential District, and the reaches beyond that. Being up high on the ladder of this whole syndicate thing was taking a toll on their bodies and minds big time.

So it was only natural Trip would be out cold. He was exhausted, just like Virus.

At least he could sleep though. Virus's mind never stopped overthinking. Which might be the primary problem here. The gears constantly turning in his head kept him awake and stuck with a feeling of insufferable _boredom._  
Like he had to get up and do something productive, but neither had the energy, nor the motivation to get up. There wasn't anything entertaining to do at that time of night. All the books and sudoku puzzles were reserved for daytime boredom. There weren't any good television shows on at this hour, either. It's a wonder how people could stay up all night watching that garbage.

The smaller blonde was balled up like a human rollie polie, a 300-thread count comforter pulled over his head, enveloping him in darkness. He stared at the fabric, occasionally folding it over and flipping his pillow, to get the relief of the cooler side.

Maybe he could read some-just to help the time pass.

_Only a chapter or two._

Virus sighed, and reached for his designer glasses in their usual spot on the bedside table. Blindly feeling around for them, he only succeeded in knocking them off the table. They hit the drawers below with a deafening _clank._

"Shit." The blonde growled, in a loud whisper. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping mass next to him, and deemed it safe enough to continue moving, rather than pretend sleeping in such a case as so if Trip were to have been disturbed.

_Because if Trip woke up and saw me sleeping all cute and whatever, things would get a bit more frisky....._

Unfortunately for Virus, that was not the case tonight. Trip was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, hearing him snore like a congested bear. The lazy brute provided him with no fun whatsoever, sleeping like this.

Picking up his glasses from the floor, he set them down in their place and tugged the heavy blankets back over his face-giving up on the book. He'd binge on it anyway, finishing the book and leaving him with nothing to do during the day. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and open the book sitting on the table next to him, he knew he would regret it the next time there was nothing to keep him busy.

"Eergh" the larger man groaned, ripping the covers from Virus, leaving him shivering at the chillness of the room overwhelming his body.

Trip groaned again, and wrapped the thick comforter even tighter around his body, swaddling himself to the point where it was nearly suffocating him.

Virus tried to steal back the blankets, but was fended off by a menacing growl.

"Goddamn brute"

Virus was accustomed to Trip talking in his sleep. He lost count of how many nights he would stay up, lay there next to him, either tossing himself off to the sound of Trips muffled moans from a wet dream, or simply trying to make out words in the jumble of incoherent blubbering in most other instances.

In other words, Trip's sleeptalking provided Virus with just the right amount of entertainment to get him through the night. And perfect timing, too. Virus was about to jump out the damn window-at least that would give him some sort of a thrill.

Trip suddenly jolted, startling Virus to the point of sending his heart racing. Another jolt, and the sleeping man kicked Virus. The kick was hard enough to bruise his porcelain skinned leg.

"Do that again, and you will pay dearly." Virus warned, his soft voice threatening enough to pack some punch into the dream.

Trip whimpered. "No.....please...." His voice was loud and clear. Another jerk of his body, resulting in a rather pain-inducing kick into Virus's groin.

"Trip?" Virus called out, more curious than worried.

"Get...away.....frommmmm" Trip sniffled, his head whipping from side to side, long limbs continuously jerking about. His large hands were clutching the sheets with a grip strong enough to tear the fabric. Sweat was dripping from his brow, which was knitted tight on a pinched face. The twitching of his features and the tears leaking from the corner of closed eyes was shone bright by the moonlight coming from the window. All the blood was drained from his face, leaving him a ghostly pale with the exception of deliciously pinkish-red lips, spilling tiny whimpers and pleas of exhausted desperation from whatever nightmare he was having.

Virus sat up, sitting Indian style as he straightened out the glasses on his face. Propping himself up with his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin, he watched intently at the squirming man with a mix between pity and awe. He observed every detail, with heightened interest. It was very rare to see Trip as unraveled and vulnerable as he was at the moment.

And if Virus weren't such a sadist, he might've been inclined to wake him up from the nightmare. However, Virus being Virus, he decided to enjoy this rare moment of sexy misery while the opportunity presents itself.

Getting off the bed, he flicked on the floor lamp and padded his way to the wine cabinet conveniently located on the opposite wall. He opened it and pulled out a chilled bottle of red wine and reached for a glass. The glasses clinked against each other, causing Trip to let out another groan.

In a rush, Virus popped the cork off and poured the glass full. Carrying the cork and drink to the bed, he returned to his spot.

He took a sip of wine, and fixed his eyes on the man before him. He jumped when Trip growled again, kicking the sheets off if him, exposing naked body.

_Oh yeah. He sleeps in his underwear._

Virus absentmindedly tilted the wine glass to his mouth and drank a good amount. Setting it down on the table, he's gaze never left Trip.

He bit his lip, the blood rushing down to his cock as the glistening muscles on his abdomen and arms flexed and relaxed. His eyes nearly bulging at the sight of the abs he got off on when fantasizing about _certain things..._.

_And below that waistband....._

"Arghhhh Virussss..." Trip whimpered, and Virus's attention was piqued at the sound of his name.

_That was sexy...._

"Nnnh....."

Virus watched as Trip struggled against nonexistent restraints. "Viruuus."

_There it is again. My name._

The elder decided to have some fun with this. Leaning over Trip, he dragged a finger along the firm abdomen, and traced it around his nipples-which perked up at the attention.

"Goddamn. You are so hot when you struggle." Virus spoke through clenched teeth. He reached to the table and grabbed the wine cork, then waved it under Trip's nose. The sleeping man smelled the familiar scent of wine-which could only belong to Virus--inevitably causing the bulge in his boxers to grow even larger.

Virus dragged his hands downward, brushing against Trip's hardening cock. Giving it a squeeze, the older blonde earned a throaty moan in response.

Spurred on by this, Virus grinned, taking a quick moment for a sip of wine, before placing it down and sliding his fingers below the elastic band of his briefs, pulling the fabric down. His chilled hands took a hold of the massive cock, thumbing the head patiently. The bead of precum was smeared over the tip.

_Because I don't see any reason to rush. I got all night._

Virus's skilled hands started to work up and down the shaft, his thin fingers wrapping around the mirth and paying loving attention to the way his dick twitched with innate want.

His hand gripped tighter, as he put his arm into it, looking down and holding his breath, effortfully pumping the length as quick and firm as he could with what upper body strength he had.

The older blonde took his hand away, licking his palm and fingers. As if Trip's member was a magnet, Virus's hand was back on it, jerking it off with vigor. Wet sounds from the foreskin lapping over the head was louder than the strained moans spilling past chapped lips.

Virus was letting out a few grunts of his own here and there, his own cock painfully hard and his lip bloodied from biting it too hard.

"Wake up and fuck me already." Virus spat, although it was so far from being intimidating. It was similar to a domestic kitten trying to rawr like an adult lion. It was odd how to Virus, his own voice had no bite, but humans like Aoba were terrified by the mere sound and tone. Or the malicious twist of a simple word, contradicting a sweet voice one-upped the mysterious, monster-hiding-in-the-closet effect.  
To Trip, a person would do that just to make it seem as though the speaker knew what he was talking about.

"Fuuu...." Trip's hips bucked up into the hand that was expertly working wonders on satisfying a crazy-high libido that would normally lead to wet dreams as such. Not that it was any different whether or not Trip was awake or asleep. There has been multiple accounts in which one could find Trip masturbating to the mere sight of Virus. One hand in his pants, the other between his teeth, muffling his own hot breaths and needy moans.

And Virus was well aware of this.

The smaller man leaned forward, and blew on Trip's swollen cock, lightly kissing along the shaft. Small pecks morphed into his tongue sloppily laving over every inch of his member with a reverence rarely seen from Virus.

Honestly, Virus was irritated. It's not like he could sweet talk his way into getting fucked senseless when there isn't anyone awake to listen. But that only motivated him on even more. Something about Trip being so vulnerable, so... _accessible_ turned Virus on so much it almost _hurt._

_Shit._

Virus groaned, lazily palming his own erection through his boxers, before opening his mouth as wide as he could, gradually taking in more and more of Trip's length. The tip hit the back of his throat, and Virus didn't even try to resist the urge to gag. Obscene noises filled the room as well as the smell of sex and wine.

Suddenly, Trip was pulled from his dream, when he felt a particular sensation down below.

_Is this still a dream?_

Jolting, his casted down just above his waistband, and BAM- there was Virus. In all his glory, lips curled around a rather large cock, hair messy with his bangs across the frames of his glasses, behind those were bright blue eyes staring right into his own.

Trip couldn't take his eyes off the erotic scene before him. Watching his cock disappear past swollen red lips, and gazing up at his were blue eyes, narrowed into the bitchiest looking face Virus had ever pulled. It was a face of someone who knew full and well how good they were at oral sex.

"Cocky little bitch." Trip mumbled, propping himself up on his elbow and reaching down to grab a fistful of the platinum-blonde locks. The larger man forced Virus down, the older's nose burying into the natural red hair that was surprisingly well groomed. Choking slightly, Virus didn't resist, as he ignored the creaking pain of his jaw, working with his tongue as much as he could, without using his teeth.

"Ahhhh.....Virus...." Trip's head fell back, as his fingers raked through the softest hair Trip ever thought possible. The natural blonde strands slipping through his fingers, tickling his wrist.

Suddenly, those fingers gripped the hair and pulled Virus's head away from his lower body, throwing him off the bed and causing the older man to fall to the ground. Trip wasn't about to cum into the greedy mouth that woke him from his much needed sleep. No. He had other plans.

"What the fuck, Trip?" Virus sat up, adjusting his glasses and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "If you don't want me to give you head just say so--Ah!! TRIP!"

Trip jumped from the bed, and pounced onto the man on the floor, his weight being supported on his knees. His large hands gripped the defined jawline of the older and forced Virus into kissing him--not that he was complaining. Trip was always rough. And that was exactly what Virus wanted out if sex. He may be a sloppy kisser, but he never failed to deliver. He always had a way to pack a tasteful punch into any disdainfully unproductive night.

The kiss was all but gentle. Teeth biting lips enough to draw blood, tongues growing tired from wrestling against the other. Gasps and moans being pushed into the other's mouth made it all the more hotter.

Virus tried to feel Trip up, his small hands clawing at the hot flesh pressed against his clothed skin. He needed to get his pants off- a pair of fitted pajama bottoms that were fresh and fluffed, straight from the clean laundry basket.

Speaking of which, Virus glanced up to see an inside-out shirt in the basket that wasn't there before.

The basket that had _clean_ clothes folded neatly inside.

"Trip. Didn't I tell you to not mix clean clothes with dirty?" Virus huffed, scowling at the brute's carelessness. The ex-redhead had a...tendency to mix the sorts, so Virus would be left sitting on the floor, smelling each article thoroughly. One pile of the clothes that were ripe with the scent of Trip, and another pile for the linens that had the fresh scent of the dryer sheet he added to each load.

The process was too time consuming. So, in haste,Virus opted to just wash all the clothes-clean or dirty. But even that proved to be both time and money consuming. And that was just sorting and loading. He also had to set aside time to resort, fold, and put away-IN COLOR/SEASON ORDER, mind you- and then repeat.

Virus's hands reached for Trip's member, but Trip aggressively rutted up against Virus, pushing his cock deep inside of the blonde.

"A-ah!" Virus cried out, the brute above him not giving him time to adjust before drilling him into the floor.

"Fuckin' creep. Watching me while I sleep."

Virus' eyes widened. "How-ah-d-did you know-"

Trip grinned as he continued to thrust into him with relentless vigor. "Whoa. You do?"

_Wow. Fuck you too, Trip._

Virus felt his back burn from the carpet digging it's fingers into his skin, his throat feeling dry as he shamelessly screamed out, closing his eyes and letting the sensations flow through his veins.

_The perks of sleeping with Trip._

The smaller blonde soon felt the latter climax with him, his cock thumping against their abdomens and threatening release. Trip groaned as his fingers went straight for the neck below him, putting weight on it and cutting off Virus' airways. But that didn't bother the bottom a bit.

_The perks of sleeping with Trip._

"T-rrrip" Virus called out as he felt the cock in his ass twitch. and Trip nodded, pulling out and letting go of the neck.Those hands went directly to his dick, stroking the shaft and watching hungerly as semen painted Virus's face.

Virus cummed dry.

"Selfish brat." He growled, as he found one of Trip's dirty shirts and wiped off the evidence from his body. Trip grinned, proud of his work.

"Are you going to apologize?" Virus eyed Trip, "For getting your cum in my hair? Do you realize how much of a pain it is to cle-"

"Go to bed, Virus."

_Go to bed? GO TO BED??_

Before the smaller blonde could respond, Trip grabbed him and pulled him into bed, holding him down with one arm and tugging the blankets over his head with the other.

"Goodnight."

Virus sighed. He left the lights on.

_Goddamn brute._

"Goodnight." 

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad is @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
